Harry Potter et le tonton moldu
by King Jibo
Summary: Après que Harry ait neutralisé Quirrell et Voldemort, Oncle Vernon se retrouve quant à lui...Transformé en Britney Spears!
1. Chapitre 1: au secours je suis une fille

4 Privet Drive, 7 heures du mat,

Après avoir vaincu « Tu-sais-qui » et son prof Quinius Quirrell,

Harry passa l'été chez son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia qui le martyrisaient du matin au soir…

Ce jour-là,

Dans la chambre de Vernon et Pétunia…

Vernon- Merveilleux jour que le dimanche ! C'est pour moi le plus beau de la semaine !

Vernon prononça cette phrase sans remarquer que sa voix avait changé…

Mais il avait senti que ses cheveux ont poussé, qu'il a maigri et qu'il avait de moins grosses fesses qu'avant…

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, se regarda dans la glace et constata qu'il s'est transformé en Britney Spears !

Vernon-Mais c'est quoi ce bins ? J'ai été transformé en fille comme par magie !

« Mon garçon, la magie, ça n'existe pas ! »

C'était Harry, il était levé depuis longtemps et il est sorti du placard sous l'escalier exprès pour voir avec un sourire sardonique son bourreau de tonton subir un sortilège encore plus humiliant que de faire gonfler les tatas qui insulte les parents…


	2. Chapitre 2: Poudlard Express

Un peu plus tard, Pétunia vit « cette jeune délurée de Britney Spears » dans sa maison…

Elle fit ses bagages, partit avec Dudley et quitta Vernon pour de bon pensant qu'il la trompait…

En plein été et en panne d'ultra-polynectar pour retransformer Vernon (version évoluée du polynectar), Harry (qui a promis de rendre à son oncle son apparence normale si Vernon ne disait aucune insulte sur le monde des sorciers et la magie) doit maintenant se rendre à Poudlard sur la voie 9¾ avec « Britney Spears »…

Comme tenue plus féminine pour Oncle Vernon, il avait seulement un maillot de bain que Pétunia comptait ramener au magasin…

Vernon-ça y est ? Je peux sortir maintenant ?

Harry- mais oui ! Fais-moi confiance !

Vernon sortit de la salle de bain avec le maillot de Pétunia…

Harry- fais pas cette tête oncle Vernon ! T'es hyper mignonne comme ça !

Vernon- vraiment très drôle Harry…bon allez, conduis moi à ton Poudlard qu'on en finisse !

Harry-ok, suivez le guide gente damoiselle…

(C'était la 1ere fois que Vernon arrivait à prononcer Poudlard correctement…)

Sur la voie 9¾, des tas de fans de Britney demandent des autographes à Oncle Vernon…

Harry dut venir au secours du tonton, et rentrer avec Vernon discrètement dans le Poudlard Express sur le point de partir…sauvé.

Manque de chance, le Poudlard Express était de l'autre côté du quai…

Trop occupés à semer les fans, Harry et Vernon se sont embarqués par mégarde dans le Léviastar…partant pour Beaux-Bâtons….


	3. Chaptire 3: Beaux-Bâtons

« Beaux-Bâtons, France, terminus du train, assurez-vous de ne rien oublier, si vous voyez une situation comportant un risque pour vous et les autres passagers, appelez un agent de sécurité »

Vernon- c'est entièrement de ta faute espèce de malédiction ambulante ! Comment on va faire maintenant pour aller à ton école de…

Vernon/Britney était en train de peter un câble quand…

« HARRY! HARRY POTTER! Avec BRITNEY SPEARS! »

Harry-euh…oui, c'est moi…avec Britney Spears…

A ce moment-là, une petite blonde avec des lunettes roses accourt…

Luna-mon nom est Lovegood, Luna Lovegood…Ginny m'a tellement parlé de vous…je suis une de vos plus grandes fans…

Harry-et une des plus séduisantes…

Luna-^^…

Alors qu'Harry était en pleine drague…

« BRITNEY! BRITNEY SPEARS! Avec HARRY POTTER! »

Vernon-euh…..

Xenophilius Lovegood-mon nom est Lovegood, Xenophilius Lovegood…j'ai tous vos CDs, je connais toutes vos chansons par cœur… je suis un de vos plus grands fans…j'essayais d'inscrire mon petit sucre d'orge à Beaux-Bâtons mais ces mangeurs de cuisses de grenouilles ont eu vent de mon ultra-polynectar, alors j'ai dû m'en aller…

A peine il eut le temps de montrer son ultra-polynectar, Vernon lui arrache la fiole des mains et la boit toute entière…

Vernon- t'as vu ça Harry ? On a même pas eu besoin d'aller à ton école de sorciers pour me retransfor…quoi ?

Après avoir bu l'ultra-polynectar, Vernon se retrouve transformé…en chihuahua !

Harry- awwwww t'es trop mignon Oncle Vernon…

Luna- Oncle Vernon ? Euh…je crois que ça mérite explication…

Xenophilius- ouais… dire que je voulais me faire tatouer Britney Spears sur la fesse droite, tu me dégoutes…

Harry- ok…ce n'est pas Britney Spears, c'est mon oncle moldu… je commençais en avoir ras les binocles de lui alors… j'ai voulu le rendre plus sexy…et on s'est gourré de train, au lieu de prendre le Poudlard Express on a pris…

(Luna et Xenophilius sont PTDR…)


	4. Dernier Chapitre: Azkaban

Harry- sinon, à la place de rigoler comme des croûtards, vous pouvez pas nous aider quand même ?

Xenophilius & Luna- euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh…non…

Xenophilius- tu nous as menés en bateau jeune Potter, et ceci est une insulte envers les Lovegood…

Luna- perso, j'aurai plutôt dit que l'autre moldu a mérité de finir en Britney Spears et en chihuahua…où il est passé ?

Harry- oh sa mère la sang-pur ! Oncle Vernon a disparu !

Xenophilius- regardez là-bas les djeun's ! Une Twingo de la fourrière ! Rattrapons-la !

Xenophilius, Luna et Harry lancent un Avada Kevadams euh pardon, un Aveda Kedavra sur la Twingo…le conducteur sortit sa baguette de frêne…

« Harry ? »

Harry- Ron ? NON ! Ça se peut pas…

Hermione- eh non, ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve… Bienvenue chez Herron…le nec plus ultra de la fourrière moldu, né-moldu, sang pur, cracmol, sang mêlé et j'en passe…

Harry- quoi ?

Hermione- Ron-Ron et moi, on a créé notre propre SARL… après la mort de Quirell, tout ce qu'on entendait dans l'écho du sorcier c'était «Harry Potter», «Harry Potter», encore «Harry Potter», toujours «Harry Potter»…et Ron et moi ? On compte pour du beurre ?

Harry- c'est vrai quand même, vous auriez pu avoir votre propre série TV… « Ron et Hermione »…ça sonne bien je trouve…on peut récupérer le chihuahua ?

Oncle Vernon- si je puis me permettre…je suis pas un chihuahua !

Ron- c'est moi ou c'est le chien qui vient de…

Harry- c'est pas un chien, c'est mon oncle Vernon…

Hermione- l'autre tas de graisse ? Quelle aubaine…

Ron et Hermione pointent leurs baguettes sur Oncle Vernon…

AVEDA KEDAVRA !

Harry qui trouvait Oncle Vernon trop mimi en chihuahua,

Harry-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Harry et Oncle Vernon reçoivent le Aveda Kedavra…

Sauf qu'au lieu d'être morts, Harry et Vernon se retrouvèrent dans les oubliettes d'Azkaban…

Lily- James ! Tu devineras jamais !

James- t'as envie de fraises?

Lily- nan ! Mieux que ça !

James- oh…sa mère le mangemort!…

Vernon- Lilly? James?

Harry- Maman? Papa?

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry retrouva ses parents…

Harry- mais alors, c'est quoi le truc là…Avada Kevadams ou je sais pas quoi…

Lily- on meurt pas, on nous téléporte dans les oubliettes d'Azkaban…

Harry- c'est quoi qui pue comme ça, c'est les égouts ?

Lily- nan, c'est ton père qui a laissé la porte des WC ouvertes…

Luna se retrouve parmi eux…

Harry- Luna ?

Luna- salut… j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de compagnie toi et ton p'tit chihuahua…

Harry- euuuuuuuuh… merci, c'est gentil…

James- Eh tout le monde ! j'ai fabriqué un nouveau polynectar qui transforme…

Vernon, rapide comme l'éclair, prends la fiole avec ses papattes…

La boit…

Vernon- enfin… je vais pouvoir retrouver mon apparence…

If I were a boy…

C'est moi qui chante comme ça ?

En effet, Vernon se retrouva transformé en… Beyonce !

Xenophilius- waouh ! Comment c'est de la bombe…

Vernon- oh purée ! J'ai des plus gros boobs qu'avant !

Tout ça c'est de ta faute Harry…

Un des Détraqueurs (voit Vernon/Beyoncé)- eh les gars ! Venez voir ! Y'a Beyoncé à Azkaban…

Pendant que les autres sont PTDR devant Vernon poursuivi par les Détraqueurs fans de Beyoncé…

Harry et Luna s'embrassent avec passion…

L'amour brille sous les lunettes roses…

Fin…


End file.
